A griddle or a charbroiler is often the first piece of equipment purchased for a new restaurant because it is an essential focal point for activity in the kitchen. Owners of restaurants, hotels, hospitals, military bases, cruise ships, colleges, etc all use a griddle or a charbroiler to cook many of their offerings.
Commercially available griddles and charbroilers provide a large cooking surface to efficiently cook food. However, after a prolonged period of cooking food on a griddle and/or a charbroiler, large quantities of ejectile food residue, including hot fat and oil splatter, and food particles, are produced. Such ejectile splatter and food residue lands in the ventilation well of a griddle and accumulates. With time, the air flow of the ventilation well dries the food residue, resulting in a dangerous potential for fire.
Commercially available griddles and charbroilers have a backsplash, typically rising no more than 6 inches above the cooking surface. Cleaning the backsplash at the end of each shift is essential to maintain a safe and professional-looking cooking environment. However, because food ejectile accumulating on the hot backsplash becomes very difficult to remove, one must get close to the backsplash to apply sufficient scrubbing force. Since a cooking surface takes several hours to sufficiently cool, cleaning the backsplash near the cooking surface is dangerous, since it's difficult to avoid coming into contact with the hot cooking surface.
Moreover, food and oil ejectile accumulates on the wall immediately behind the griddle or charbroiler. Such ejectile accumulation must be regularly cleaned. However, it is difficult to clean this accumulation with sufficient frequency to maintain a sanitary condition and a professional impression.
Also, grill cooks can benefit from cooking accessories such as a butter pan, or a sauce water bath. However, such cooking accessories are typically placed on the grill cooking surface, taking up valuable surface area intended for cooking food.